An Orphanage Christmas
by Kitty-Kitty-Kat
Summary: SetoAnzu. Seto Kaiba and his brothers are living at the orphanage. So is Anzu. What happens when one Christmas Eve Seto gives Anzu a present? (R&R.)


This is a Christmas Poem and Story I wrote for the holiday season!

Author's Note: My poem will be in **_bold italics_**. The rest of the story will be in regular font. Thoughts in _italics_.

I really hope you like it! Forgive me of the ages. I just made them up as I went along. It's a little of Seto/Anzu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the words from _'Twas The Night Before Christmas_ in my poem. I only own the poem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'Twas the night before Christmas,_**

_**And all through the house.**_

_**Not a creature was stirring,**_

_**Not even a mouse.**_

The young Kaiba brothers were at the orphanage, listening to the soft, sweet melody of Christmas carols. Smelling the ginger and cinnamon wavering in the air from the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve, all the orphage kids were aloud to open one gift apeace. "Seto, when are we aloud to open the presents?" the five-year-old Mokuba asked his nine-year-old brother, Seto. "Soon, Mokie. Soon," Seto replied. "How soon is soon?" Mouba asked again. "Soon," was all Seto answered.

**_Through the hallway, into the parlor,_**

_**Look in and you shall see.**_

_**Lots of the orphanage children,**_

_**And the Kaiba brothers three.**_

Seven-year-old Noah had slipped away from his brothers, and was lurking in the kitchen. He was just about to snatch a freshly baked Christmas cookie. _Yum! I love Christmas cookies!_ Noah exclaimed in his mind, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his. He looked up and was looking into the soft gray eyes of the old Matron of the place. "Um....hi....I..was...um..," Noah stuttered. The old Marton smiled and whispered softly, "Here you go, Little One." She place a warm, gingery cookie in Noah's hand. His favorite. "Thank you! Merry Christmas," Noah thanked her and munched quickly on his cookie as he quietly slipped back into the group of kids with his brothers.

**_All the children gathered by the tree,_**

_**Looking for their soon to recieve present.**_

_**With the lovely snow and warm the fire,**_

_**The night looked wonderfully pleasant.**_

It turns out that Seto was looking for someone as the children gathered around the Christmas tree. That someone being a girl named Anzu. She was eight, turning nine on December thrity-first. She was a pretty little girl. Seto really liked her. He even got her a present. A silver locket on a gold chain. It played a song when it opened. "Children! Children! Settle down! Come and sit by the tree as I pass out your gifts," The Matron called. All the kids sat by the tree as they were instructed. The Kaiab brothers all sat down near the back. Seto noticed Anzu was sitting far away from everyone else. _I wonder why she's sitting by herself. Doesn't she know she's got a present up by the tree? ...Or at least I hope. _Seto thought while staring out the window at the cottony, white snow.

**_Seto looked at the Matron,_**

_**His fear is what he saw.**_

_**For there was not a gift for Anzu.**_

_**Not one gift at all.**_

Anzu looked down and fiddle with the red, fluffy trim at the end of her green Christmas dress. It's the same every year. Everyone gets a gift...except her. She sighed and looked at the reast of the children, playing with dolls, coloring in coloring books with new crayons. Seto heard her sigh and felt in his left pants-pocket. There it was. Plain and simple. The gift he got for Anzu. _Here's my chance! _He encouraged himself. Seto slowly walked over to Anzu while his brothers were busy with their presents. "Hi there, Anzu," Seto said softly to her. Anzu looked up and smiled a sad, sweet smile. "Hello, Seto." She stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off her dress.

**_Anzu looked like a Christmas Angel,_**

_**In Seto's eyes, heart, and mind.**_

_**She was so beautiful in her green dress,**_

_**So sweet, sincere, and oh so very kind.**_

"So...um....well.....," Seto said with nervousness, "I got you a gift." Anzu eyes went wide. Nobody ever got her a gift before, but here, now, the little boy she liked was giving her a present. Seto took out the little velvet box with the locket her bought her. He opened it slowly. As son as Anzu saw it she smiled as her eyes filled up with tears. "It's so pretty....thank you...I love it," Anzu whispered happily to Seto. He smiled. He gently took it out of the box and slid it around her neck. "You look even prettier with the locket, Anzu." In reply, she blushed and smiled, looking at her shoes. She opened the locket only to hear a beautiful song. She listened for a bit then closed it up. Seto took her hand and offered, "Why don't we go watch the snow by the window?" "That sounds wonderful." She clasped her hand in his, and they walked in to the window. Seto helped her upon the window seat, and then he climb up and sat beside her.

**_There they were, sitting together,_**

_**The little angels watching the snow.**_

_**They never thought it'd happen,**_

_**But now, I guess, they know.**_

Seto looked up and blushed. Anzu looked up , too. To see what Seto was looking at. When she saw it, she blushed and looked over at Seto, only to find him already staring at her. What they had seen, was mistle-toe. Bright red and green. They smiled and leaned in. They kissed briefly on the lips and then pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Seto," Anzu whispered. "Merry Christmas, Anzu," Seto whispered back and took her hand. They looked out the window, watching the snow fall freely.

**_Now the lesson is taught,_**

_**Now the lesson is learned.**_

_**The sweet little couple,**_

_**watched the snow as the fire burned.**_

_**Merry Christmas to all,**_

**_And to all a good-night._**

I hope it was good. I wrote it while I was thinking about what to get my Mom and Dad for Christmas.

R&R! Merry Christmas!! I appologize for any mistakes that you see. I was pretty tired when I wrote this.


End file.
